roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles
__NOEDITSECTION__ Personality Carla is a very hot-blooded woman who thrives on violence and bloodshed. She is very brash, very blunt, very emotional at times and very addicted to fighting. She does have her own concerns about money, but they are usually second to her main goals. Her mindset revolves around provoking others into a fight to the death since she believes it is the only way she can feel alive. If someone cannot stand up to the challenge, she will mostly ignore them. If someone can give her the thrill she seeks, Carla will show them great respect. If no potential fights are in the vicinity, Carla is shown to act like a normal woman, if only extremely flippant and with a tendency to crack bad jokes. She shows interest to those around her and often tries to engage in conversations to pass the time, finding such interactions to be rather amusing. Despite this, she is proven to be in her most peaceful state of mind, which is a blessing when someone wants to have a serious discussion with her. Backstory Carla Winston spent her early days fighting in an underground fighting ring. Despite her age, she thrived among the bloodshed of berserk matches that were normal to her and became a survivor in a place with a high death count. Time equals experience, and Carla had successfully outlived most of the competitors of the fighting ring at the tender age of 14. She became known for her particularly violent behavior – which, in a fighting ring where fights to the death are the norm, is a feat in and of itself – in her pursuit for a battle that satisfied her, but came a day in which her prowess made her too powerful for all her and she never got the deathmatch she always desired. Eventually, she left the underground ring out of her own volition, but never exactly cut ties with it. In need of money and in need of a fight, she made the amazing deduction that being a Bounty Hunter would solve all of her problems. Even at the age of 18, she excelled at her job, finding it quite too easy to find bounties to claim; the Black Market, the Slums and the Underground are pretty easy places to find such bounties. Now, after 7 or so years, she has made a name for herself. It helps that she has quite the disturbing reputation because targets are more willing to fight back fiercer than they would’ve had otherwise. Most are often afraid of the way she pounds her opponents to dust with her giant gauntlets, which, for better or worse, earned her a fairly interesting moniker… Knuckles. Resources Apartment – Slums: This apartment has been acquired even before Carla won big money in that fighting ring of hers, which is reflected by how old it looks. It is as tidy as it will ever be, albeit quite a bit worn down, but it is enough to suit her needs. Job – Bounty Hunter: If they have a bounty on their head, she’s out of ‘em, whether villain or hero. The money she makes from the job provides enough for her lifestyle, but no one said she can’t just make more. Equipment and Weaponry Knuckles' Knuckles: Carla is in possession of an advanced piece of combat technology, a technology which she wears like gauntlets. They can morph into big metal hands which can withstand 15kN of force slash 900°C of heat and even have ports to aid her quirk. Knuckles 2.jpg|Gauntlets Sports Bike: Carla’s motorcycle was designed for speed and aerodynamics. With a powerful engine and one hell of a driver, it can reach the furthest places in town in no time. The motorcycle shares her yellow colour-scheme and comes with a biker’s helmet and goggles, though she doesn’t use them much. The motorcycle must’ve been very expensive; one can only wonder how she got this machine. Knuckles Sport Bike.png|Sport Bike Bounty File: On her smartphone, every public bounty is listed there. More often than not, she’s seeking for a name on the list, very effective for keeping the money running. Hair Dyes: These hair dyes are just that; hair dyes. Despite being cheap, it’s nigh-impossible to differ it from natural hair, but they can be easily removed with water and shampoo. Pink Umbrella: Just a pink umbrella. Or a parasol, maybe? Specializations Hand-to-Hand Combat, Tracking Quirk Type Mutation. Rocket Engine Carla’s body is one of the most powerful engines known to men, and much like an engine, works with internal combustion. Her body has ports everywhere, mostly gaps and crevices that serve as exhausts, but there are particularly noticeable cannons that allow her to use her quirk effectively, most notably those on her palms. The quirk requires fuel to work and that fuel comes from her body fat; as result, she needs to eat much more than the average person, but she never runs the risk of growing fat. She can release powerful blasts of heat and fire that can reach up to 800°C, allowing her to incinerate her enemies or enhance her own movements. Her attacks deal 10kN, but, if wearing the Knuckles’ Knuckles, her fists can pack 12kN of force. She can even use the recoil of the blasts to propel herself and navigate through the air, moving at speeds reaching 40mph with acceleration of 6m/s². The quirk comes coupled with heat resistance that reaches 800°C, but since quirks can’t prevent the user from causing self-harm due to overuse, she has to cooldown for 1 turn after 3 turns of using her quirk to prevent overheating. She releases the building heat in the form of steam, which makes her appear to be literally fuming. As result of being a very, very powerful engine, she is the worst choice for any mission that requires stealth; the intensity of her quirk makes sure of that. However, she has learned to suppress the noise of her engine through a good deal of concentration, and can now force it to be silent at will. Ember Cowling Carla can wrap her body in a layer of flames not bigger than a palm, essentially creating a bubble that burns everyone and everything on contact and has a 1-meter heat drop-off. She can stay coated for 3 turns at most a visible indicator that looks like a flaming aura but while she has the ability to turn the coat off at will, she'll have to go through a 3-turn cooldown no matter what. Weakness She has to constantly release the building heat inside her body, but even then, she has to stop after 3 turns of using her quirk to cooldown, period in which she is particularly vulnerable. Last but not least, heat/fire blasts will cause her quirk’s use time to be cut by 1 turn for every 300°C used. Category:All Characters Category:Villains Category:New Age OC Category:OC Villains